eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekkostate
In Eureka Seven, was the protagonist group of the series, who also happened to be a group of outlaws due to the fact that the original members deserted the military and the seemingly criminal acts that they participate in afterwards. Gekkostate was founded by Holland Novak after he left the United Federation, along with Eureka, Talho Yūki, Ken-Goh, the Nirvash typeZERO, and the Gekko which ends up becoming their ship for their daily activities. This results in Holland's older brother, Dewey Novak, being imprisoned by the Sage Council. Their main enemy is the United Federation military led by Dewey, whom they know is trying to destroy the Scub Coral. Gekkostate's official magazine is titled ray=out, which details the Gekkostate's every day adventures and critical information they gather from the military. The Gekkostate is snubbed by many adults who view them as criminals, and is idolized by many young teenagers, including Renton, who view them as free-spirited adventurers. Their main activities prior to Dewey's release from prison include ref boarding, shipping cargo, and bounty hunting. They constantly have money troubles which results in them resorting to drastic measures like using Tiptory, a member of the Vodarac, as bait to get money out of the United Federation. Their code names are references from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, such as "The Mad Hatter", "Queen of Hearts", "Alice", and "The White Rabbit". All the crew members were recruited for different reasons. Eureka for being the pilot of the Nirvash; Talho, Ken-Goh, and Hap for their prior experiences in the military; Matthieu and Hilda for their LFO piloting skills; Stoner to document their adventures; Woz and Jobs for their skills in technology; Mischa for being a doctor; Gonzy for his fortune-telling; Gidget for her skills in communications; Moondoggie for various jobs; and Renton for being the only other person besides Eureka to pilot the Nirvash. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck join the Gekkostate once they are taken in and adopted by Eureka. Due to Holland's difficulty accepting changes, new crew members (such as Renton, Matthieu, and Moondoggie) often experience abuse from him and once deflected from the Gekkostate for a brief period of time. When Renton deflected, he initially declined rejoining due to him feeling he wasn't needed and that he was a burden to Eureka and the others, but once everyone assured him that he was a valued member, he agreed to rejoin. The Gekkostate was on the verge of disbanding during season 2 and quite possibly meeting its end, due to Holland being resentful towards Renton and losing the trust of the rest of crew as he refused to take responsibility for his hurtful actions towards Renton and Eureka, basically his instinct for running away. This was repaired once he is finally able to reconnect with the crew and apologize to them. In season 3, Holland once attempted to disband the group, again, before the assault on the capital to retrieve Norb, but this failed as the rest of Gekkostate wished to stay with him. The Gekkostate's original goal was to atone for their sins by defeating Dewey and saving the planet, but Talho later said that Holland formed Gekkostate to protect Eureka and establish communication with the Scub Coral. After rescuing Norb, their final mission was to get Renton and Eureka past the Great Wall to reach the Promised Land and find a way to unite the humans and Scub Coral. They eventually disbanded after the final episode of Eureka Seven and each of the members moved on with their lives. However, it is never revealed what became of them in Eureka Seven: AO, except that Renton and Eureka later returned to Bellforest, got married, and had two children together. However, in Eureka Seven: The Day After, it is shown that Holland and Talho began a ref board repair shop (it is unknown of what became of their child); Matthieu, Hilda, Stoner, and Hap traveled around the planet; Ken-Goh, Jobs, Woz, Moondoggie, and Gidget used the Gekko to start a shipping business. Fun fact : The name of the units are referring to Roland Inc. synthesisers. The TR606, 808 and 909 are drum machines, the TB303 is a bass synth (the "devilfish" is the most famous modification of the unit). Many of the background music are so called "acid" music made with these instruments. The type of the Gekko-go - as could be heard a few times in a few episodes - is SL 1200 MK2. This is the world famous DJ turntable by the company Technics. Members * Holland Novak - The leader of the Gekkostate * Talho Yuuki - The head pilot of the Gekkostate. * Mattheiu - The pilot of the Terminus typeR606. * Hilda - The pilot of the Terminus typeR808. * Stoner - The photographer and journalist for ray=out. * Ken-goh - The owner and chief gunner of the Gekkostate. * Mischa - The Gekkostate's doctor. * Gonzy - The Gekkostate's fortuneteller. * Jobs - Manages the hardware and engineering of the Gekkostate. * Woz - The hacker of the Gekkostate and maintains the ships's software. * Hap - The second-in-command of the Gekkostate, handles the finances and information. * Gidget - The sensor and communication officer of the Gekkostate. * Moondoggie - Was in charge of the LFO catapult systems and launch pads, but later became the new head pilot after Talho. * Eureka - The pilot of the Nirvash and Renton's partner. * Maurice - The eldest of Eureka's adopted children. * Maeter - The middle of Eureka's adopted children. * Linck - The youngest of Eureka's adopted children. * Renton Thurston - The co-pilot of the Nirvash and Eureka's partner. Units * Gekko - Gekkostate's ship. * Terminus typeR909 - Piloted by Holland. * Terminus typeR606 - Piloted by Matthieu. * Terminus typeR808 - Piloted by Hilda. * Terminus B303 - Piloted by Holland in the fourth season. * Nirvash typeZERO - Piloted by Eureka and later Renton. Category:Gekkostate Category:Eureka Seven